


Всё, что осталось

by Marke_Red



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Apocalypse, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marke_Red/pseuds/Marke_Red
Summary: Всё, что осталось, – это пыль воспоминаний.Она гложет и разъедает пальцы, если начать в ней копаться. Если начать вспоминать, скольких они потеряли. Что они потеряли в этой войне с Таносом....Всё, что у них осталось, – вспыхнувшая слабая искра надежды.





	Всё, что осталось

— Почему из всех возможных выживших остался именно ты?!

Брок ухмыляется, слыша эту фразу далеко не в первый раз. Он щелкает зажигалкой, смотрит в разъяренное лицо Стивена Роджерса и прикуривает.

— Ты ведь не этот вопрос хотел задать, Капитан Справедливость.

Это — хуже, чем удар под дых. Брок знает, что такое боль. Он знает, что такое тоска и невозможность что-либо исправить. Наемник смотрит выцветшими желтыми глазами на бушующий треснувший монолит некогда Силы и Справедливости и молчит.

Рамлоу молчит долго, потому что ему надоели за долгие пять лет такие срывы. В конце концов, он также знает, что от них им никуда не деться.

Когда от стола остаются лишь обломки, Брок стряхивает пепел на пол. Он сидит на повидавшей все прелести бесконечно тяжелой жизни табуретке, смотрит вперед и не видит ничего нового.

Горький табак прокатывается неприятной волной по языку, вызывая желание сплюнуть. Собственная самокрутка держится на соплях, но Рамлоу курит. У него взъерошены волосы, в висках отливает росчерками серебра, а лицо тронуто не только остатками уже заживших ожогов. Вокруг глаз гидровца — сетка морщин из горечи и постылой тоски.

— Почему. Именно. Ты…

— Почему что именно я, Стивен Грант Роджерс? Давай, Капитан Справедливость, закончи свою фразу.

О, ему нравится видеть бешенство в этих некогда ледяных глазах. Потому что пульсация ненависти и отчаяния — вот что осталось у них. У них остался пепел воспоминаний и ускользнувших раз и навсегда надежд. Брок подрывается со своего насиженного места, оказываясь рядом с Роджерсом, и перехватывает его за подбородок. Он не бьет его кулаками, не валяет в грязи. Он просто смотрит в эти глаза, находя в глубине зрачков и яркой радужке такой же яд, что пропитал и его самого.

— Почему я, а не твой любимый Баки?

Когда Рамлоу отходит, не давая ударить себя, — Грант рычит.

Стивен Грант уже не тот. После победы Таноса, после уничтожения большей части человечества Капитан Америка потерял нечто большее, чем другие. Он потерял себя самого, когда его пальцы смогли собрать лишь пепел Джеймса Барнса.

Стивен Грант треснул, раскололся на части, погиб в тот момент, когда ветер разнес прах от трупа. Трупа, который шел к нему с винтовкой наперевес и позвал его по имени.

Рамлоу прекрасно знает, что снится Роджерсу в кошмарах. Он сидит на кровати и слушает эти протяжные сиплые стоны. Бывший хендлер точно отменный психолог и может поспорить на ящик виски, что Стивену снится сначала поезд в далекий зимний день, падение любимого друга, а затем и образ, превращающийся в пыль.

Брок курит даже в постели, смотрит на дрожащее тело рядом и не касается. Он видит, как лоснится от холодного пота кожа. Все, что он может, — изредка вжать уже не Капитана Америку в постель, во время очередного кошмара и с оттягом оттрахать. Изнасиловать — так, что тот проснется и будет скулить, точно портовая дрянь, прося пощады и в то же время умоляя своим телом не останавливаться.

Кроссбоунс знает, что такое потеря.

Он смотрит блеклыми желтыми глазами на темнеющий горизонт во время заката и выдыхает. Сцепляет свои зубы, пряча за оскалом собственную безысходную не проходящую никогда тоску.

— Ты…

— Да, я, Кэп. Не ожидал?

Они смотрят друг на друга, стоя на руинах мегаполиса. Он, Брок Рамлоу, потрепан чем-то или кем-то. Полуразорванный бронежилет, сбитые берцы, лишенный гранат пояс, расчерченная кровавыми разводами щека, разодранная бровь и следы острых когтей на лице, тронувшие край верхней губы.

— Полегче, Роджерс, опусти свою игрушку.

Они смотрят друг на друга, осознавая всю безысходность происходящего. На языке у Стивена горчит печаль и его личная трагедия. Он видит знакомое лицо командира «СТРАЙКа», предателя, того, кто играл на два фронта, кто был хендлером его Баки Барнса. Того, кто связался с террористами и несколько раз едва не подорвал не только себя, но и его. Того, кто почти убил его одной пулей. Мог убить.

— Что, потрепало, Капитан?

У Брока Рамлоу в глазах отражается взгляд Роджерса.

Они смаргивают и точно звери принюхиваются друг к другу. Стивен опускает автомат. Его щит давно сломан. Он истерт царапинами, покорежен пальцами. На нем метки последнего боя и остаток пыльных надежд.

Стивен смотрит на ощерившееся лицо «Гидры». Потому что Брок Рамлоу и есть «Гидра». Сколько его ни убивай, все равно эта падла возрождается. Ползет со своими неисчислимыми головами, выбирается из любого дерьма и разворачивает свои плечи. Гордо. Нагло. Упрямо.  
Брок сплевывает на землю и складывает руки на груди.

— Где твои псы, Рамлоу?

Это вопрос не на миллион. Но они оба — слишком хорошо знают друг друга. Стивен готов с усталой неизбежностью попытаться дать отпор. Он ждет нападения. Он смотрит в глаза «Гидры», видит, как в зрачках Рамлоу ворочается тот самый многоголовый монстр, мифический зверь. Стивен готов поклясться, что где-то рядом смотрит в бинокль небось призрак Александра Пирса. А он сам совершенно не хочет поднимать кулаки и спасать себя и остатки этого мира. Он понимает, что… может, лучше уже сдаться?

Позволить взять себя и сунуть в криокамеру, позволить стереть себе память и стать бездумной машиной, чтобы не помнить голоса Баки перед тем, как тот ушел в никуда?

— Я один. Капитан.

Брок носом чуем вонь потери. Он ощущает эту гнильцу на своем языке. Он может добавить что-то еще, но не считает это нужным. Рамлоу идет сбоку в пяти шагах от Стивена. Он внезапно понимает, что это ему напоминает. Когда-то он смотрел по каналу «Дискавери» какую-то передачу про диких животных. И там два старых побитых самца, проигравших бой более молодым и сильным, изгнанные со своих территорий, потерявшие все и вся, встретились на перекрестке дорог.

Они пошли вместе, не напав друг на друга.

Потому что оба — потеряли все.

Кажется, там были большие дикие кошки саванны. Исчерченные шрамами войны.  
Брок не помнит, он помнит лишь сюжет и сам смысл.

Он идет рядом со Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом, потому что, по сути, — у них нет выбора и ничего не осталось.

Стивен смотрит бездумно на линию горизонта, позволяя Броку вести машину. На самом деле ему глубоко наплевать на то, что тот сейчас говорил. Он — существует. Он повторяет ежедневный ритуал. Встать, умыться, поесть, двигаться. Спать.

Былая злоба и яростная жажда отомстить схлынула, когда они все поняли, что всё: они проиграли. Мир, разрушенный и выпотрошенный Таносом, не будет прежним. Он помнит каждое мгновение.

Плач жителей Ваканды.

Стоны земли.

Крики матерей, детей, сыновей.

Собственную бессильную злобу.

Гром и ярость молний Тора, когда тот, несмотря ни на что, ощущал боль от смерти Бога Обмана. Своего брата.

Он помнит, как стоял у десятка могил, в которых лежали пустые гробы. Потому что хоронить было нечего. Он помнит надписи на камнях. Помнит, как Тони Старк в приступе такого же, как и у всех них, безумия напился и хотел покончить с собой и как остановил его.

Сейчас он не понимает, зачем это сделал. Надо было проявить милосердие и позволить ему умереть. Потому что они потеряли самое ценное.

Тяжелый кулак впечатывается в плечо, и Стивен смаргивает, выныривает из черного дегтя воспоминаний и переводит взгляд на шрамированную морду «Гидры».

— Нехуй спать. Через час подменишь меня.

Роджерс разглядывает Рамлоу и фыркает. Он мог бы пристрелить его, мог бы убить и разломать на части. Мог бы позволить сделать это с собой. Но — нет смысла.

Когда дни стали чередой пустых событий, потому что надежды ушли навсегда, — он не видел причины в акте возмездия. Сколько они уже вместе? Около пяти лет? Роджерс не чувствует течения времени. Он понимает, что Рамлоу — тоже. Тот не стареет, все это явно не просто так. Потому что подступивший к пятому десятку лет Командир «Гидры» должен был сдать, особенно после травм с момента «Озарения». Но у каждого свои секреты, и Стивену теперь абсолютно наплевать, какие скелеты прячет Рамлоу в своих шкафах и почему сам видит кошмары, но во снах никогда не орет, а только стискивает зубы. Он наблюдает за «Гидрой» в лице и теле одного человека, когда тот не издает шума, видя свои темные сны. Рамлоу выдает только тяжелое дыхание, стиснутые до побелевших костяшек пальцы и изредка — надрывный выдох-стон, будто он не выдерживает где-то там в десятках дверей своих бесконечно тайных иллюзий памяти.

Но Стивену не нужны эти тайны.

Броку тоже не нужно, чтобы их кто-то узнал. Он хранит их, скаля свои белые зубы на загорелом шрамированном лице.

 

***

 

— Роджерс, как же ты меня заебал…

Брок дышит тяжело, лежа на кровати, и снова курит. У него дрожат пальцы, а взгляд расфокусирован. Потому что рядом с ним — такой же мокрый от жесткого марафона Стивен. Он чувствует боль в своем теле. И осознает, как сильно его это радует. Потому что — порядок приходит через боль.

Рамлоу стискивает зубы и жмурится до красных пятен под веками. Он знает, что на его теле расплываются синяки из-за хватки этих ебаных рук. Он знает, что этот уебок его порвал, втрахивая бесконечно долго и жестко в грязную кровать.

Но — это было нужно.

Нужно, чтобы ощутить себя живым. Чтобы после зализать свои раны, ощутить нечто яркое, вспыхнувшее на доли секунды внутри. Потому что Брок знает, что после сам выебет это некогда Великое Совершенство, натянет на свой член и заставит скулить все так же громко и протяжно, приговаривая на ухо: «У тебя такая жадная задница, Капитан».

Он порой добавляет что-то про Баки Барнса, и тогда его любовник под ним вскидывается и срывается на крик, он воет и почти выворачивается из его рук. У них два варианта развития событий: либо Роджерс дерется с ним, выплескивая скудную злость, либо они трахаются исступленно, сдирая корку подживших душевных ран, выпуская свой гной наружу, чтобы вспыхнуть, точно взорвавшиеся гранаты с осколочной начинкой, дабы ранить друг друга.  
Они дерутся первые три года.

С каждым разом хендлер невольно методично приучает Роджерса к таким фразам. С каждым разом Стивен берет Рамлоу на кровати, сжимает его горло, душит и ебет, смотря в потерянные глаза, видя желтый оттенок и осознавая, что в эти моменты Брок Рамлоу где-то там. Там. Не с ним.

Потому что тот вымученно улыбается и скалит зубы, по привычке. Как делает старый пес, увидев палку в руках своего хозяина.

 

***

 

— Я скучаю за тобой, Баки.

Стивен приходит к пустой могиле каждую неделю. Он знает, что делает глупость. Но здесь, у могильной плиты, в отсутствие противного голоса Рамлоу — «Он пуст, Роджерс, гроб, блять, пустой, хватит ходить сюда!» — ему кажется, что он может говорить с Джеймсом.

— Не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня, но…

Стивен ощущает себя тем неудачником, тем, кем был до сыворотки. Слабаком, астматиком, не умевшим дать сдачи. Он по сути и есть такой. Просто натянул шкуру солдата на себя, решив стать героем и быть как его Джеймс Барнс. Его кумир и тот, кого он так любил и любит всю свою жизнь.

— Знаешь, Старк все еще надеется на что-то. А я потерял веру.

Стивену чудится, что рядом с ним хмыкают и вот-вот сейчас раздастся тот самый голос: «Хватит, Мелкий».

«Все получится, Мелкий. Давай ещё раз» .

Ему кажется, что рядом с ним стоит Баки, и он положит через секунды свою руку ему на плечо, стиснет и скажет вставать.

Но ничего не происходит.

— Сегодня 1520-й день со дня геноцида человеческой цивилизации.

Роджерс не добавляет, что это цифра со дня смерти его Баки. Он смотрит вдаль, и у него нет слез. Нет, они давно иссохли, выветрились на его исхудалом впалом лице сломленного Капитана Америки.

Мозолистая рука касается земли, собирает ее горсть.

Он не чувствует ее запаха. Он видит мир — зеленый, буйный от красок, ветров, закатов и рассветов, он видит как пять раз изменяются времена года, как распускались и умирали цветы, как вспыхивали на небе звезды. Он горел яростью, глядя на небосвод, понимая, что где-то там, в очередной галактике, Танос убивает такой же, как их Земля, мир, такую же цивилизацию.

Он был исполнен чувством долга, мщения за людей и жаждой спасти иные цивилизации, пряча желание найти способ вернуть своего Баки.

Потому что он помнит его губы. Его смех. Его улыбку. Его горячий взгляд. Его взгляд — того мальчишки из Бруклина, и взор Зимнего солдата. Он помнит их детство, юность и жизнь после победы над «Гидрой». Их войну со Старком. Их попытки построить жизнь заново.  
Он помнит, как пахнет Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Он осознает, что образ Баки постепенно стирается из его памяти.

— Почему ты, Бак? Почему снова ты?

На языке горчит эта фраза, но он не произносит ее более вслух. Он вскидывает голову и замечает у входа на кладбище фигуру желтогоглазого ублюдка. Стивен встает с земли, говорит: «До встречи, Бак» — и уходит.

Потому что та не высказанная вслух фраза уже давно потеряла смысл и возможность получить ответ.

Потому что Танос так решил. Потому что они проиграли свою войну.

 

***

 

Брок не двигается. Он слушает ветер и не прикрывает свои глаза. Каждый шепот движения воздуха различен.

Рамлоу оскаливает зубы и втягивает воздух в свои легкие. Для него ветер — возможность не только ощущать лицом или телом прохладу, жар. В каждом переливчатом шорохе крон деревьев и травы, грохоте бьющегося железного листа крыши, стуке хлопающей от ветра форточки, шелесте летящих пакетов он слышит голоса своих волчат.

Он знает, что глупое подвывание в листве — это Таузиг. Неповоротливый слон, веселый и глупый парнишка.

Брок знает, что кокетливое касание его шеи легким дуновением — это Мэй. Его единственная девочка, славная, красивая и опасная, как гюрза.

Что напористые воздушные толчки — его бегущие парни из «СТРАЙКа». Они горячие в летнем зное. Это явно Бланко, Алекс и Эмерик. И их много, их пятнадцать. И он знает отличительные черты каждого из них.

Кроссбоунс слушает свои ветра, щурится и пытается уловить каждого. Потому что верит, что они ползут и двигаются рядом с ним. Это все, что ему остается, все, что ему осталось от его волчат. От его любимой своры, выдрессированных убийц, личной команды, семьи, которую он создал сам. Выхолил, выпестовал, вынянчил и закалил.

Наемник скалит зубы, вскидывая голову.

— Что-то ты рано сегодня.

Холодный ветер обтекает его лицо, задевает подбородок и лижет шею. Брок знает его. Он ощущает с замиранием сердца, которое срывается на бешеный стук на пару мгновений и… Ухмыляется. Зло. Устало. Печально.

Потому что холодный ветер носит имя Джека Роллинза. Потому что его пальцы задевали колючий подбородок Командира «СТРАЙКа», а губы всегда начинали свое путешествие с шеи.

— Что, заскучал?

Брок откупоривает бутылку виски и пьет с горла. Сегодня начинается сезон дождей, сезон конца осени. И ему нужно слушать свои Ветра, чтобы либо окончательно сойти с ума, либо позволить себе окунуться с головой в минуты безумной тоски старой собаки, лишившейся хозяина и собственной стаи.

Рамлоу смаргивает непозволительные слезы и склоняет голову набок. Его желтые глаза щурятся, он слушает переливчатое завывание ветра и в конце концов закрывает глаза. Стоя у забора, облокотившись о него плечом, он не ощущает сковывающего его тело холода. Потому что он весь во внимании шепотов.

Там, вдалеке, — смеется Мэй.

Она снова играет с южными ветрами наперегонки. Они тренируются, его щенки. Его волчата. Потому что — «Не расслабляем булки, мать вашу, еще пять кругов, девочки!».  
Брок ходит на ненужные миссии с Капитаном Америкой, со своим невольным любовником и странным недоякорем, он тратит силы, патроны и выносливость. Он плавает в дерьме, грязи, собирает пули, гильзы, простреливает другим головы и вечно скалит зубы.  
У него нет ничего общего с остатками, крохами Мстителей. Он нагло ржет им в лицо и расписывает все их слабости и проебы, бьет по больному, так, чтобы в глазах искрило, а в легких горело. Так, что Стивену приходится внезапно загородить его собой от загоревшихся рук-турбин Тони Старка.

Потому что Тони Старк потерял свою сучку Пеппер и паучка-недоростка.

Потому что они все — калеки, избитые и измученные глупцы.

Брок бежит под перекрестным огнем. У него горит плечо, а вскоре, через почти два часа попыток уйти от погони, оставленный тем, что осталось от «ЩИТа», он пытается оторваться от этих ублюдков с автоматами. Его ноги вязнут в грязевой жиже. Но он бежит. Упорно, в одном ритме. Не сбавляя шага. Он знает, что нельзя останавливаться. Потому что его возьмут в плен и прирежут, как свинью, потому что точка сбора Мстителей севернее на практически сорок километров, левее через чертовые горы.

— Что не… так?

Он слушает шепоты своих Ветров, ударивших прямо в лицо. Он слышит их возмущение и нервное напряжение. Потому что ему сверлят затылок в прицеле снайперской винтовки, он знает это ощущение как облупленный. Потому что сам так любил охотиться за живой мишенью.

Внезапный выстрел заставляет пригнуться, нырнуть за толстый ствол дерева и испытать острый укол в легких.

— Я не так молод. Не злись… Джек.

Говорит с ним едва шевеля губами, когда снова бежит. Бежит. И бежит.

Он знает, что ему нельзя останавливаться.

— Потому что тебя собьют с ног, идиот. Давай, Брок, беги.

— Разве этому я тебя учил? Шевели задницей, Рам.

— Давай, Рам. Ты можешь.

— Разве такого тебя я полюбил?

— Рам.

— Рам, быстрее. Рам!

Он слышит Роллинза, и тот повсюду. Он гладит его лицо, пылающее жаром. Он сыплет холодные острые снежинки ему в глаза, заставляя смаргивать и жмуриться. Он кусает его шею острыми зубами, забирается ледяными пальцами под одежду и заставляет протяжно замычать.

Потому что это — его Джек. Его Роллинз. Его, сука, ебаный Джек, знающий каждый штрих шрама на покусанной шкуре старого Брока Рамлоу.

— Вставай, вставай Брок. Ну же, что нужно сказать?

Броку кажется, что он видит в падающем снеге и ледяном ветре лицо своего Джека. Своего мертвого Джека. Он слышит его вопрос в этом протяжном вое.

Что нужно сказать?

— Хайль, «Гидра».

Окровавленные зубы скалятся в улыбке. Брок встает и пытается дышать правильно. Он бежит снова, вперед. Туда. Где будет эта горстка идиотов, таких же потерянных, как и он сам, таких же разбитых и погасших. Рамлоу бежит, и рядом с ним бегут его вечные мертвые Ветра.

 

***

 

Они лижут друг друга, как голодные больные псы.

Исступленно целуют шрамы, не спрашивая об их происхождении. Потому что теперь это неважно. Брок знает, что Стивен никогда не заменит ему Джека. Его Роллинза, грубого, но такого надежного. Того, кто прикрывал ему спину, кто упрямо тащил на себе в бою, читая нотации за неповоротливость и подшучивая теперь «про подстреленную задницу своего командира», кто нежно целовал дома, помогая смыть с тела грязь и боль ранений.

Роджерс знает, что Рамлоу никогда не заменит ему Баки. Его Баки — потерянная звезда на небосводе. Он рисует его по памяти, раз за разом. Восстанавливая каждый момент их жизни, то, что они пережили. Он оставляет на листе бумаги улыбку Барнса, его радость и злость. Его хмурость и веселье.

Брок — слишком отличный от него.

Но Стивен смотрит в глаза наемника и видит что-то, что заставляет его укусить эти губы, чтобы лицо «Гидры» исказилось от боли.

Потому что они — вынужденная мера друг для друга.

Стивен пьет чай и ненавидит кофе. Брок пьет кофе и ненавидит сладкое. Они лежат на полу, смаргивая муть после оргазма, покусанные войной. Потому что адреналин уже схлынул. А возникшая внезапно связь после встречи пять лет назад заставляет их не уходить друг от друга. Броку плевать, что его ненавидит весь остаток «ЩИТа». Что он — бельмо на глазу, грязь и дерьмо, пятнающее чистенькую форму далеко не прежнего Капитана Роджерса.

— Что, Стиви, заебался?

— Язык, Рамлоу.

— Засунуть тебе в жопу? Ну-ну, повернись, Недотрога, давай я тебя вылижу.

Они начинают узнавать друг друга по жестам. Узнавать, когда наступает тот самый предел перед взрывом и падением в бездну. И приходят друг к другу в комнаты, либо стоят в стороне и смотрят. Давая понять: «Цепляйся, я здесь, уебок/придурок».

Стивен начинает материться и чаще спускать пар на нем и при нем.

Брок старается не думать, что однажды у него не выдержат ребра и он таки пустит пулю в лоб этого ублюдка Роджерса, потому что потом он наверняка начнет жалеть. Так как они — два недоякоря друг для друга.

Рамлоу стонет под ним и никогда не просит быть нежнее. Их отношения — странная связь недоукомплектованных полумертвых винтовок. Двух психопатов, разговаривающих со своими мертвецами.

— Стив.

Брок ловит взгляд Стивена и впервые сам походит к нему так — без едкости.

Они целуются впервые первые секунды осторожно. Пока кое-кто не рявкает: «Ты давно не был у своей Принцессы, что, разлюбил его, Капитан? Запал на мою задницу?» .

 

***

 

— Дыши, ублюдок. Не вздумай помирать, блять!

— Кхэм… надо же… Капитан-не-выра… жайся… своим языком…

Брок кашляет и смотрит на белесое лицо перед собой — и теряет нить разговора. У него прострелен живот и, кажется, все кишки вывалились наружу, хотя нет, если бы они были вывалены наружу, то он бы давно подох.

Рамлоу жмурится и подставляет щеку прохладному ветру.

Это его волчонок. Он пришел к нему, он говорил с ним шепотом, но Брок его не слышал.  
Кроссбоунс очень хочется сказать ему:

— Позови Джека, Тони.

Он знает, что Джек обязательно придет и, возможно, наконец-то унесет его с собой, заберет. Он, Рамлоу, станет ветром. Присоединится к своим волчатам, сможет узнать, есть ли там что-то после смерти. А если нет, то это неважно.

Но он лишь шевелит губами и чувствует острые иглы, а затем приятную ноющую пустоту, захватывающую его рассудок.

 

***

 

Стивен трахает его медленно. Он изучил губами весь его живот, потрогав пальцами вязь следов от автоматной очереди.

А сейчас, глядя на поплывшего Кроссбоунса, вгрызающегося зубами себе в руку, он чувствует, что его ведет. От вида. От вкуса. От ощущения покорно принимающего горячего шелковистого нутра. От этой обволакивающей тесноты и редких тихих вскриков Рамлоу.

От того, как тот жмурится и подает бедрами навстречу, скалит зубы и плавится под его руками.

Он кусает его за шею, вылизывает раковину уха и с наслаждением рывком входит в давно растраханного Многоголового Монстра.

— Сука.

— Язык, Рам… лоу.

 

***

 

Рамлоу стоит в двадцати шагах напротив Таноса. Они все не знают, почему Он вернулся к ним на Землю. Да и какая к черту разница? Они не были готовы тогда, а считали наоборот.

Что говорить про сейчас?

Брок не двигается, он разглядывает того, кто стирает цивилизации их Вселенной. Потому что двигаться на самом деле бесполезно. По факту, что он может? Выстрелить из своего оружия, выхватить автомат, пистолеты, бросить гранаты и пойти в рукопашку с тем, кто щелчком пальцев может превратить его и все живое вокруг в пыль?

Кроссбоунс молчит, он просто смотрит.

Потому что это вокруг кто-то кричит и пытается прорваться. Краем глаза и привычно прислушиваясь, фиксируя все вокруг, наемник знает, что это рвется к ним Стивен Роджерс. Тот пылает агонией и жаждой не только мщения. Он хочет также развоплотиться, стать никем, ничем. Пеплом на пустыне вымершего человечества.

Но не Рамлоу.

Танос не двигается. Тиран и убийца, спаситель энергоресурсов, возомнивший себя совершенно не Богом, существо — существо ли? — смотрит на человека.

— Собираешься стрелять?

— А есть смысл? Ты один х*й все равно можешь превратить меня в пепел.

Брок хмыкает, показывая зубы, и щурит свои желтые глаза. Он собран, напряжен и кажется расслабленной пружиной. Но Танос видит другое. Он видит Многоголового монстра, ворочающегося в глазах этого человека. Видит, как за его плечами расползается нечто большое, как поднимают свои невидимые головы неясные образы. Танос внезапно ощущает заинтересованность в этом…

Кто он? Объект? Существо? Муравей под его подошвой? Пыль или пепел?

— Ты можешь вернуть мне мою команду?

В глазах Брока нет ничего, кроме Многоголового Монстра. Он искрит, вспыхивает чернильно-красной аурой, за ним тянется черный осадок. Воздух вокруг Брока полон метастаз болезненного порядка. Он не похож на Мстителей.

— Я многое что могу, человек.

Брок Рамлоу шагает вслед за Таносом, занимая позицию слева. Точно выдрессированный бойцовый пес. Он идет, опустив оружие, смотря в спину своего нового Нанимателя.  
Кроссбоунс не знает, почему именно Танос согласился.

Не знает, что тот увидел в нем такого. Но ему главное — он выхватил свой шанс. Вцепился зубами, повис с хваткой амстаффа и теперь не отпустит. Пусть его будут гладить или бить по голове, пусть будут кидать кости или морить голодом, но он может повилять своим хвостом ради возможности.

Он может сделать все, что угодно. Чтобы получить эту сраную возможность.

Когда рядом на земле появляется покрытая кровью и грязью рука, судорожно сжимающие камни и пыль пальцы, Брок переводит взгляд вслед за кистью, локтем и предплечьем ползущего.

— Ничего личного, Кэп.

Рамлоу показывает зубы, щурится. Он видит лицо Стивена Гранта Роджерса, который снова проиграл. Он слышит яростный рык и вопль: «Предатель, сука, ты предатель, Рамлоу!».  
Кроссбоунс не поворачивает и головы назад, он шагает за Таносом и исчезает, оставив Капитана Америку на прожженной земле.

 

***

 

— Как тебя зовут?

Он мог бы назвать свое имя. Настоящее. Но что такое Брок Рамлоу?

— Тебя зовут Гидра.

Брок привыкает к этому имени, и, в принципе, оно ему соответствует. Оно такое же многоликое, как он сам, оно отображает всю суть самого Рамлоу. Мертвого Рамлоу, переродившегося Рамлоу. Рамлоу — это Гидра.

— Порядок приходит через боль.

Он не зовет Таноса повелителем, он находит более подходящее слово — Адмирал. Потому что раболепство — это не для Гидры.

Кроссбоунс чувствует себя с каждым днем по-другому. Виной ли тому некий эксперимент Таноса или черт знает что еще, — но он ощущает в себе невидимые движения десятков голов. Он слушает свои Ветра, идущие бок о бок с ним. Он говорит с ними молча, ловит каждый раз, оказываясь на землях новых планет, и слушает, слушает, слушает, иногда прикрывая глаза и скрывая под веками жуткую тоску.

Когда они разрушают мир за миром — он стреляет без каких-либо эмоций в многочисленные народы.

— Ты очень легко это делаешь, Гидра.

— Я занимался этим всю жизнь.

Броку нечего скрывать от Таноса. Он ждет своей возможности, он бросается за выполнением заданий с холодной усмешкой и медлительностью Гидры перед нападением на Геркулеса. Он знает себе цену. Когда он смотрит в зеркало на себя после очередной зачистки, когда смывает с лица потеки грязи и крови, то видит желтые глаза. Внутри которых пятнадцать голов.

Брок прислоняется к зеркалу и тихо рычит. Смывает с себя тысячи смертей, одевается и распрямляет плечи. Он приходит на капитанский мостик и смотрит на мелькающие звезды, поджимает губы и спрашивает у пилота: «Когда мы прибудем к новой цели?».

— Ты заслужил поощрение, Гидра.

Рамлоу давно сравнил Таноса и Александра Пирса. Эти двое жутко похожи. И потому принцип, что порядок приходит через боль, — стал его пропускным билетом на службу сюда. Александр тоже делал поощрения. Александр тоже хотел очистить их мир. Сделать его правильным. Устроить схожий с нынешним геноцид. Правда, Броку Рамлоу давно стало плевать на такие идеи, он принял лишь некоторые из них. Он давно потерял веру в патриотизм и добро, он пронизан цинизмом и гнилью их мира, второй стороной медали любого государства и любого правителя.

Вот только смотреть на самого Таноса и видеть издевку в его глазах — это не ухмылка Пирса. Брок чует тот самый момент. Он ощущает, как во рту собирается слюна, а сердце частит. Сбоит. Ноет. Как дергается уголок губ, а в глазах предательски зажигается надежда.

— Кого ты хочешь вернуть, Гидра?

Гидра молчит. Гидра смотрит пятнадцатью пар глаз на Великого Таноса и мягко скалит зубы. Она покачивается, как огромная змея, шелестит шепотами и обвивает кольцами своего гибкого сильного тела всю палубу, бьет острым шипастым концом хвоста по полу, издавая звук гремучий змеи, ее извещающей об опасности погремушки.

Гидра смотрит на Таноса и щурит свои глаза через желтую радужку и два черных зрачка. Она разевает свою пасть и показывает зубы в легкой улыбке Брока Рамлоу.

Образ Джека Роллинза стоит возле правой руки Таноса. Он улыбается ему, смотрит своими глазами — одним настоящим, а другим искусственным. Кривит губы. Джек — такой же, какой был. Большой, сильный, выше и шире в размахе плеч. Со знакомыми руками, хваткими пальцами, которые нежно касались небритой щеки Рамлоу.

От него должно пахнуть порохом, кровью, табаком и горчинкой пота.

За его спиной маячат тени волчат, они переливаются таким же размытым образом, как и сам Роллинз. Только тот более четкий, более яркий.

Джек кривит губы, смотрит до боли знакомыми родными глазами и кивает головой.  
Он исчезает дымкой, касается шепотом уха Кроссбоунса, оставляет ледяной мазок на шее из-за закрывшегося отсека-двери.

— Зимний Солдат.

Гидра улыбается всеми пастями, показывая острые зубы, с которых капает яд. Яд каждой потери, взгляд каждого, кто стал пеплом и пылью.

— Я люблю оружие. Мне нужна моя идеальная винтовка, Танос. Послушная, крепкая, надежная, не дающая осечек. Воскреси мне его до миссии «Озарение», тогда он ничего не помнит и послушен, как ягненок, в моих руках. Я был его хендлером, до того, как Капитан Америка вернул своего Баки Барнса. Он будет служить тебе вместе со мной, моим продолжением.

Гидра улыбается и грохочет своим шелестом в ушах Рамлоу. Гидра знает, что все правильно. Им нужен Баки Барнс. Им нужно, чтобы его вернули в строй. Идеальное оружие.

 

***

 

Всё, что осталось, — это пыль воспоминаний.

Она гложет и разъедает пальцы, если начать в ней копаться.

В ней можно утонуть, увязнуть, потеряться и задохнуться, если вдохнешь в легкие ее ядовитые споры. Она воскресит все картинки памяти. Злой, колющей цветными и черно-белыми из-за бегущего времени моментами. Они будут жалить, ранить, терзать как гиены нутро, душу, сердце, рассудок. Кто-то сойдет с ума. Кто-то сопьется. Кто-то начнет строить фанатичные планы, зная, что от них на самом деле нет никакого смысла.

Но строить планы — это всё, что у них есть.

Строить планы, глядя на фотографии и рисунки былых времен и навсегда утерянных в пыли и пепле лиц, рук, глаз, голосов. Возводить осыпающиеся пылью надежды.

И она дарит боль от потери. Заставляя сжимать железные кулаки бронекостюма, напрягать мозги для гениальных расчетов будущего оружия, способного уничтожить единственного врага. Потому что на руках умирали друзья.

Потому что они не смогли.

Она дарит искорки молний на кончиках пальцев и яростный крик, перерастающий в гром, в наступление неожиданной сильнейшей грозы, бьющих исступленно в бессильной ярости в землю молний с именем одного-единственного потерянного брата.

Она дарит бесконечные походы на кладбище к пустой могиле, хриплые разговоры с мертвецом, с искривленными в мученической улыбке губами и сиплым обещанием: «Я найду способ тебя вернуть, Баки».

Она дарит грязные пальцы, касающиеся земли. Белесые дорожки слез на щеках женщины, потерявшей своего Робин Гуда.

Она дарит отсутствие забвения.

Всё, что осталось, — это короткий кивок и погружение в криокамеру до будущих времен, когда они смогут найти возможность.

Момента, когда он очнется ото сна.

Момента, когда корабли Таноса снова вонзятся острыми зубами в Землю и мир окажется на той самой такой же последней черте.

Момента, когда один-единственный расчетливый план предателя даст надежду, что Зимнего снова закоротит в послушной голове, и он вспомнит.

Потому что…

— Ты. Мое. Задание. Ты… Мое… Задание.

С каждым ударом Идеального Оружия, воспитанного Гидрой в стенах Таноса, с каждым всполохом возвращающейся памяти. Потому что Гидра — предает. Это ее суть, суть Брока Рамлоу. Предателя с пятнадцатью головами Великого Мифического Монстра за своей спиной.

Потому что всё, что у них осталось, — вспыхнувшая слабая искра надежды.


End file.
